camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Olympus
History Olympus began in Japan in 1919 under the name Takachiho Seisakusho. A year later it launched its first product, a microscope. Olympus concentrates a lot of its resources on research and medical equipment to this day and this may account for the OM system's reputation among astromers and macro photographers. By 1921 they were using the Olympus brand name but it wasn't until 1936 that they launch their first camera, the bellows-type Semi-Olympus I. The Olympus Six followed in 1940 and 1948 saw the launch of the Olympus 35, Japan's first 35mm camera with a lens shutter system. In 1959 Olympus produced the Pen half-frame camera, following this success in 1963 with the Olympus Pen F; the world's first half-frame single lens reflex camera. The Pen cameras are still popular today among enthusiasts but at the time of its launch, the ability to take 72 shots without reloading on a standard 35mm cassette was revolutionary. 1972 saw the launch of the OM 35mm SLR system. At a time when the clunky Nikon F was still the work horse of professional photographers the compact OM system was once again, revolutionary for Olympus. The system incorporated a large line of highly regard Zuiko lenses, interchangeable focusing screens, winders and, later, advanced flash units. While never quite challenging Nikon and Canon as the leading choice of professional photographers Olympus did have a loyal and dedicated following for the OM system with David Baily and Lord Litchfield being counted among their number. In 1978 Olympus launched its XA line of compact cameras. The XA is probably the smallest true rangefinder camera every commercially made available and was very popular among photogs as THE pocket camera to carry. Unfortunately, during the mid-to-late 80's Olympus seemed to lose their way as autofocus SLR's started to take off. Although they did eventually release an autofocus SLR system it was little more than a rebadged, lesser-brand SLR and not a serious challenge to Nikon or Canon. In the early 90's Olympus pioneered the compact, autofocus p&s camera with its hugely successful Stylus line. It carried on this success at the turn of the century into the digital field. When the digital market really took off with the launch of reasonably affordable, compact, consumer, 2.3 megapixel cameras there were only two real choices for photogs; Nikon Coolpix of Olympus Camedia. Before the availability of affordable (sub-$5k) digital SLRs Olympus' E series of fixed lens SLRs were very popular among serious photogs. The launch of cheaper digital SLRs did see Olympus lose ground again among serious photogs although the E series name was carried forward into their (once again) revolutionary, changeable lens SLR system. Without the huge autofocus lens back catalogue of Nikon and Canon, Olympus was free to build their E system without concessions to an older 35mm based system. Olympus are champions of the 4/3-type Full Frame style of SLR rather than the aps sized sensors Canon and Nikon put into 35mm film derived SLR bodies. This allows Olympus to design their bodies and lenses specifically for digital application. Olympus continues to innovate and challenge other manufacturers to think outside the box. 35mm SLR * Olympus OM-10 * Olympus OM-20 * Olympus OM-30 * Olympus OM-40 * Olympus M1 * Olympus OM1 * Olympus OM1n * Olympus OM101 * Olympus OM2/sp * Olympus OM2 * Olympus OM2n * Olympus OM-3 * Olympus OM-4 * Olympus OM-4ti * Olympus OM-F * Olympus OM-G Half Frame * Olympus Pen F/FT/FV * Olympus Pen-EE Range Finder * Olympus 35-S II * Olympus Ace-E * Olympus DC * Olympus RC * Olympus RD * Olympus SP * Olympus XA Point and Shoot * Olympus Stylus Epic (mju) I & II * Olympus Stylus Epic Delux * Olympus Trip 35 * Olympus XA * Olympus XA1 * Olympus XA2 * Olympus XA3 * Olympus XA4 Digital * Olympus C-120 * Olympus C-2000 Zoom * Olympus C-2020 Zoom * Olympus C-2100 Ultra Zoom * Olympus C-3000 Zoom * Olympus C-3020 Zoom * Olympus C-300 Zoom * Olympus C-350 Zoom * Olympus C-4000 Zoom * Olympus C-4040 Zoom * Olympus C-470z * Olympus C-5050 Zoom * Olympus C-5060 Zoom * Olympus C-60 Zoom * Olympus C-7000 Zoom * Olympus C-700 Ultra Zoom * Olympus C-730 Ultra Zoom * Olympus C-740 Ultra Zoom * Olympus D-340R * Olympus D-380 * Olympus D-400 (Stylus Digital 400) * Olympus D-510 * Olympus D-510 Zoom * Olympus D-590z DSLR * Olympus C-2500 L * Olympus D-600L * Olympus D-620L / C-1400XL * Olympus E-1 * Olympus E-10 * Olympus E-20 * Olympus E-300 (EVOLT E-300) Links * Olympus on wikipedia.org * Olympus USA * OM SLR FAQ * Olympus hardware resource page - online repair manuals * The inofficial Olympus User Forums! - English, German, French, Italian and Spanisch